


О чужих желаниях замолвите слово

by Seli_Creston, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: И пока Лиам хочет, чтобы Тео был в стае, сам Тео хочет только спать. И, возможно, Лиама.





	О чужих желаниях замолвите слово

— Я не собираюсь быть адвокатом дьявола и оправдывать его. Я не считаю, что он виноват.

— Ну спасибо, что хоть дьяволом его признаешь, — фыркает Стайлз.

— Стилински, во-первых, не вмешивайся в то, что тебя не касается, во-вторых, для человека, который закончил школу с таким высоким средним баллом, ты слишком плохо разбираешься в крылатых фразах. 

Тео тяжело вздыхает и откидывается на спинку дивана, прикрывая глаза. Битва с охотниками и Монро закончилась четыре часа назад, и три из них Скотт и Лиам спорят, можно ли ему занять место в стае, под постоянные ремарки Стайлза, о которых никто не просит. Тео уже никуда не хочет, особенно в стаю, если такие споры там норма. А что-то подсказывает ему, что это именно так. Чего действительно хочется, так это последовать примеру большинства и свалить спать. Но нет, нельзя, тут его судьба решается, спасибо Лиаму, мог бы и до вечера подождать. 

От тяжелых размышлений на тему того, за что ему это все, Тео отрывает мягкое прикосновение к плечу.

— Держи, — тихо говорит Лидия, подавая ему подушку. 

— Спасибо, — улыбается Тео, приятно удивленный такой заботой. — Хотя мне бы лучше чего-то выпить, пока я не сошел с ума от их споров. Жаль, что мы не пьянеем. 

— Это не совсем так. Могу сделать коктейль, но возможны некоторые побочные эффекты. 

— Ага, она может переборщить с дозой, вырубить тебя и оживить кого-то из твоих мертвых родственников, — хмыкает Дерек, который тоже решил зачем-то задержаться на этом внеочередном заседании клуба идиотов. Простите, собрании стаи.

— Очень смешно, Дерек. Я думала, что мы давно разрешили эту ситуацию. Да и с Питером ты вроде бы в хороших отношениях. 

— То, что он не пытается его убить, не значит, что он с ним в хороших отношениях. Не представляю, как с моим отцом можно быть в хороших отношениях, — ворчит Малия, сонно потирая глаза и кутаясь в плед. 

— Милая, ты называешь его отцом, дерешься с ним рука об руку и в то же время обвиняешь его во всех смертных грехах. Да ты типичная Хейл, а я еще сомневалась, — смеется Лидия.

— Я не обвиняю, он сам отлично справляется с тем, чтобы собрать все грехи, — фыркает Малия, пытаясь удобнее улечься на узком диване. Дерек поворачивается к ней и укладывает к себе на грудь, аккуратно обнимая.

— А я смотрю, за тот год, что меня здесь не было, ничего не изменилось, — тихо смеется Дерек. Видимо, Малии это не очень нравится, так как она бьет Дерека по руке и ворчит что-то о том, что подушка не должна двигаться. 

— Почему же? Изменилось. Вот появился Тео, натворил кучу дерьма, поссорил стаю, отправил меня в психушку, потом сам отправился в ад на перевоспитание, перевоспитался, влюбил в себя Лиама, так что теперь мы вынуждены не спать всю ночь после изматывающей битвы, потому что Лиам обязан защитить честь своего принца и сделать его частью стаи, а у Скотта закончился лимит на вторые шансы. Так кому принести выпить?

Дерек закатывает глаза и поднимает руку.

— Стилински плохо на тебя влияет, кстати, ты, кажется, заразилась его болтливостью.

Лидия фыркает и уходит на кухню делать коктейль. 

Тео смотрит ей вслед, переводит взгляд на находящихся на грани драки Скотта, Лиама и Стайлза, поворачивается к Дереку и глухо переспрашивает:

— Что она сказала?

— Твою биографию? — Дерек приподнимает бровь.

— Нет, я про… — Тео растерянно машет рукой, не способный вслух произнести дурацкое предположение Лидии.

— О том, что малыш Лиам в тебя влюблен? — Дерек ухмыляется. — Ты не знал? И на что вам только чувства оборотней, если вы ими не пользуетесь. 

Тео молчит, не зная, что сказать, пока не возвращается Лидия. Та вручает им с Дереком по бокалу с какой-то фиолетовой жидкостью. Коктейль горчит на языке, но алкоголь неожиданным образом прочищает мозг. Как раз вовремя, потому что Лиам начинает орать на Скотта, сверкая глазами. Кажется, пришло время вмешаться.

— Лиам, успокойся. — Тео перехватывает его занесенную для удара руку. — Он твой альфа, имей уважение.

Проходят долгие две минуты, прежде чем Лиам втягивает когти и возвращает глазам прежний цвет. 

— Видишь? — Лиам поворачивается к Скотту. — Он изменился. Какие еще доказательства тебе нужны? 

— Вижу, — согласно кивает Скотт. — Вижу, что он оберегает тебя. И это не новость. Но для того, чтобы быть частью стаи нужно немного больше.

Лиам опять рычит. Скотт смотрит на него очень устало и прикрывает глаза. 

— А мы можем отложить этот спор на потом? Меня никто не выгоняет из города, а мое место в стае мы всегда успеем обсудить. 

— Тео, ты серьезно? То есть, я зря срывал глотку, и ты не хочешь место в стае? — возмущению Лиама нет предела.

— Сейчас я хочу только спать. 

— Да делайте что хотите, если мое мнение никого не волнует, — фыркает Лиам и уходит, не прощаясь. Через несколько секунд громко хлопает входная дверь. 

Тео устало трет глаза и тяжело вздыхает.

— Я тоже пойду, этот придурок без машины, нужно отвезти его домой. Всем пока. 

В ответ раздается нестройный хор голосов с пожеланиями доброй ночи и хорошей дороги. Это смешно: стая его не принимает, но природная вежливость выше их неприязни. 

Лиам топчется возле его пикапа, возмущенно поглядывая в сторону двери.

— Почему так долго? Мне всю ночь тебя здесь ждать?

— Во-первых, уже утро. Во-вторых, почему ты так уверен, что я тебя повезу домой? — Тео ухмыляется, поигрывая ключами.

— То есть, моих попыток убедить Скотта принять тебя в стаю недостаточно? 

— Мне кажется, что это ты для себя старался. Чтобы я как твоя идеальная нянька, постоянно был рядом, не позволяя сорваться и натворить бед.

— Знаешь что? Забудь. Не нужно никуда меня отвозить. И про стаю тоже забудь. И вообще, уезжай из города ко всем чертям, если ты не можешь просто поступить хорошо, не тыкая в это всех носом и не ожидая ничего взамен. 

И уходит. Широко шагая и яростно размахивая руками. Смешной.

— Ты мне тоже, кстати, нравишься. И я соврал. Тогда, в лифте. Я бы умер за тебя, — говорит ему вслед Тео, зная, что Лиам услышит даже на расстоянии ста метров между ними. — Я и попытался, — добавляет тише.

Лиам замирает посреди шага, поворачивает голову и спрашивает удивленно-настороженно: 

— Что?

— Ты прекрасно все слышал, а теперь возвращайся и садись в машину. Я спать хочу. И ночую я, кстати, у тебя.

— Ты слишком наглый и самоуверенный мудак, — говорит Лиам, криво ухмыляясь и возвращаясь обратно. 

— Разве у меня нет причин? 

Лиам качает головой и садится в машину.

— Знаешь, однажды ты договоришься, и я сломаю тебе нос так, что он неправильно срастется при регенерации. 

— И тогда у твоего парня будет не только плохой характер, но и кривой нос. Отличная идея, Данбар.

— Придурок, — фыркает Лиам и отворачивается к окну, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Тео тоже улыбается. 

Начинается новый день и новая глава их жизни. И, кажется, это будет очень интересно.


End file.
